


Olive You

by Green, Ladycat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty, nasty, daddy!kink look at the insane dynamics of our brains - er, Spike's and Xander's brains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive You

Spike strokes his cock teasingly. "Baby," he calls, soft and low. "C'mere, baby‑boy. Come make Daddy feel good."

Xander grins and comes over eagerly, practically wagging his nonexistent tail. He crouches between Spike's legs and looks up, waiting expectantly for instructions.

"That's a good boy," Spike croons. He cards his fingers through his boy's thick, soft hair, knowing how much it pleases him. "Is my little boy hard for his Daddy? Did you remember to stretch yourself out for me, like Daddy's good slut?"

Xander nods and smiles. He's a good boy. Eager. Always ready for Daddy.

"That's my  _good_  boy. Such a sweet boy for his Daddy. Take me out, baby. I want you to touch me."

Xander makes a sound that's a cross between a hum and a whimper. Completely happy with the task. He unbuttons the fly of Spike's tight black jeans. His eyes get bigger and  _shine_ when Spike's cock pops out into his hand.

"You're so big and hard, Daddy," he says, as if he's never seen it before.

Spike chuckles. "Can you lick it baby? Wrap your pretty pink lips around the head for me?"

Daddy's good boy nods his head, licking his lips before he bends and sucks just the tip into his mouth. Spike can't see, but he knows how pretty those lips look around his cock.

Xander whimpers happily at the first taste.

"That's it. That's Daddy's good little bitch," Spike says lovingly. He caresses Xander's hair and jaw, before sliding his hands down enough to rub at the tense muscles in the back of Xander's neck. "Such a slutty little boy for me. That's right. Can you take more, baby? Take more of Daddy into your mouth?"

Xander whimpers in agreement. He's Daddy's perfect whore, and Spike knows how much he loves it. Loves being used by his Daddy. Always wants Daddy, always needs Daddy to show him he's wanted and loved.

He opens his mouth wider and leans forward, letting Spike's cock slide across his tongue, further and further into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah. That's it, baby, so good for me. Daddy's gonna fuck your mouth now, little whore." His thumb comes up, rubbing right alongside Xander's Adam's apple, making him swallow involuntarily. "Let me in, baby. Good boy, that's it. Good boy." Spike edges deeper and deeper inside. He listens carefully to Xander's body, ready to stop the instant he hears choking—but he doesn't, so he slides in as deep as he'll go, fucking inside his sweet little whore's mouth.

"Are you hard for me, baby? Does your cock tingle as you suck Daddy's?"

Xander moans, deep and sweet and perfect. He's so good though, has his hands on Spike's knees and nowhere near his own cock.

Spike smiles tenderly at Xander. "Daddy loves his boy so much, baby. Love you and never gonna let you go." He fucks his baby's mouth a few moments longer then gently pushes Xander off. "Take your clothes off, love."

Xander looks a little sad that his Daddy won't be fucking his mouth any longer, but he obeys immediately, pulling his shirt off and stepping out of his baggy jeans quickly.

Then he's standing in front of Spike with a pretty flush that makes his whole body glow pink and healthy looking. His cock is standing proud and thick, already red and leaking. Needing. Such a needy little boy Spike has.

Spike lays down on the bed and gestures. "Come here, baby. Come sit on Daddy's lap."

Xander grins—always so happy to do his Daddy's bidding—and does just as Spike says. Straddles Spike's lap and wiggles just a little. Spike knows he loves the feel of his Daddy's cock under him, brushing his balls, rubbing right there beneath them.

"Good boy," he rumbles approvingly. Runs his hands all over his baby's smooth body. From chest to balls to hard, leaking cock. Then he brings his hands to his own mouth, sucking the first two fingers and thumb of each hand getting them wet.

Then he rubs them against his boy's nipples. Slow, slow circles at first, with his thumbs, moving inward. Then he brings his other two fingers into play, tweaking and rolling them. "Like this, baby?" he asks wickedly. "Like Daddy playing with your little titties?"

Xander nods his head fast. "Yes, Daddy. Feels so  _good_  Daddy." He squirms a little and slides up, rubbing his ass against the underside of Spike's cock.

Spike groans, thrusting upwards against his boy's smooth, shaved bottom. "Say it, baby. I want you to say the words for me." He pinches down a little harder, knowing just how far to go. "Say how much you like Daddy playing with your titties, little boy."

Xander blushes even deeper, stammering but still wiggling. So turned on, his cock is pulsing.

"Love it when ... when you play with my ... my titties, Daddy. Please, harder? Harder, Daddy?"

"Good little bitch," Spike croons, so soft and tender. He pinches down a little harder, tugging them away from Xander's body just a little. "Daddy's making you feel so good, isn't he? You'll have to make it up to Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy? Fuck your little bottom‑bitch so hard?" Xander's words are breathless as he squirms and whimpers and tries to figure out if he would rather pull away or push into Spike's touch.

"Put me inside you, baby. Let me see how wet you are."

Xander grins and reaches down, leaning up so he can get the angle just right. He inches down, just a little at a time, squeezing and taking Spike's cock inside so slowly it?s all Spike could do to keep from just grabbing him and slamming him down. But then he?s buried to the hilt, captured by the tight heat of Xander's body, and Xander's whole body trembles.

Spike groans, panting. "So wet, baby," he gasps. "So tight. Just like a little girl, baby, wet and aching for me."

Xander makes a noise that sounds high and sweet enough to  _be_  a girl's, and lifts himself up again, just to sink down again, just as tight and perfect as the first time.

"Good bitch," Spike praises him, still working his little titties. "Ride Daddy's cock, baby, like the good little bottom‑whore you are. Do you like it? Like Daddy's cock inside you?"

"Yes, Daddy, love you so big and thick inside me. Want you to fuck me so hard, want to be a good slut for you, Daddy," Xander says, riding harder and faster, sitting down hard on Spike's cock and taking it deeper.

Fuck, it feels so good. His boy is riding him like a pro—which, Spike supposes, he  _is_  when it comes to Spike's cock. His hips start thrusting upward, fucking him but letting most of the thrust come from Xander. "Such a good slut for Daddy. Riding his cock like a prize pony." He re‑wets his fingers and pinches Xander's nipples hard. "I've got my reins, don't I baby? Gonna use your pretty titties for that."

Xander whimpers at that, riding harder, faster. He's the perfect slut, so happy to have Spike's cock inside him. Any time of day, any position—as long as Spike is in him, filling him up, he wants it.

Spike drops a hand to start rubbing his baby's cock. "Gonna come for me, little whore? Gonna squeeze Daddy so tight when you come all over his belly? Tell me, baby, do you think you _deserve_  to come?"

Xander shakes his head fast, no no no no no. "Don't deserve it, Daddy, don't even deserve this much," he says, riding harder. "Don't let me come yet, Daddy. Want to make  _you_  happy. Make  _you_  come. Please Daddy?"

Spike growls, low and inhuman. "Whose are you, baby? Whose little come‑slut are you?"

"Yours, Daddy, always yours," Xander answers immediately. "Your whore, your boy, Daddy."

Spike starts fucking his boy harder. "That's right. My whore. My baby. My love." Each noun is accompanied by a punishing stroke into Xander's body. He angles it just slightly, still rubbing Xander's cock and pinching his nipple, smiling when he finds the perfect angle.

Xander cries out, assaulted by sensation. His eyes go unseeing as he rides Spike, babbling, "Please, please, please ..." Or at least that's what it sounds like.

"Oh, fuck," Spike gasps. "Fuck, Xander, I love—oh  _fuck_!" His body is burning, fire uncurling from the base of his spine, filling his cock until it explodes into his boy's body, coming so hard sparks form in his eyes.

Xander doesn't wait to be told, just comes as soon as Spike does, the sound of his Daddy's voice, the words, sending him over the edge. He comes all over Spike's hand, hot and perfect.

Without removing himself from Xander's body, Spike rolls them so Xander's on the bed, covering his boy's mouth with deep, sweet kisses. "Good boy," he rumbles. "That's my good boy."

Xander whimpers and kisses back, hungry for more, for more words and love and affection.

"Daddy's good boy," he praises, moving slightly inside his body. "Love you, baby."

The needy whimpers turn happy, and Xander nods and kisses more, gives all he has into it, all the gratitude and love he can.

"Love you, Spike," he says, his soft, sated voice music to Spike's ears.

"Sleepy, baby," Spike whispers. The cruel taunts vanish, and it's just Spike and Xander again, cuddling close in their big bed. "You've got work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah. Got to be in early, too," Xander murmurs. The smile on his face is beautiful. "Training a new kid. Can't let Reggie do it, he might scare the kid half to death with those stupid knock knock jokes of his. It's a little disconcerting to hear fourth grade humor coming out of a forty year old."

Spike chuckles. "Knock, knock," he teases.

Xander grins and cuddles closer. "Who's there?"

"Well, I could be sappy and say 'Olive' but that wouldn't be very Big Badish of me," Spike says, kissing Xander's forehead.

"Well, I could be sappy and say Olive but that wouldn't be very Big Badish of me, who?" Xander says, barely containing his laughter.

"Shut up and go to sleep, boy."


End file.
